Pumpkin
by deathwinged
Summary: Sam was gone for 13 months


**Pumpkin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 11-13, then a far stretch of what I think might happen.

A/N 2: Little something I thought of, if Sam hadn't called Andy again and if he was gone for months, just something to hold over until S3.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want to go back."<em>

Those were the words that were stuck in Sam Swarek's head, in his head for 13 months. He hadn't expected to be gone for that long, but it did. He was in deep, getting close with Brennan, but each time he had to prove himself a little bit more. And now it had finally paid off, they had gotten Brennan where they wanted him, and it was now over.

Sam Swarek finished his undercover mission and was now on a bus headed back to 15. Back to 15 to see Andy. Andy McNally. They had finally caved in and spent one amazing night together. As much as he wanted to call her and have her come back, he couldn't. Sam knew that he couldn't jeopardize all the work he had done or risk putting Andy's life in danger.

The first thing he wanted to do was head over to Andy's place, but he had to check in with Best first. Stepping off the bus, he looked up and saw his precinct and took a deep breathe. He had told Best not to tell anyone, wanting to briskly walk in as if he hadn't had left.

Walking through the doors, he found it to not be busy. He saw Dov and Diaz getting coffee, Gail looked to be doing research on the computer, Traci was on the phone, Noelle and Oliver were in Best's office, and Jerry had just walked out of booking. With no Andy in site, Sam walked over to Traci.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked.

"Give me one second." She answered not looking up, finishing her phone call. Sam stood there waiting, not trying to attract any attention.

"How can I help you sir?" Traci said as she hung up.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Officer McNally?" He smiled.

"Holy shit." Traci said. "Uh I mean uh Officer Swarek. You're back."

Sam laughed. "Yes I am back. Have you seen McNally?"

"She's um…off today."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Does she know you're back?"

"No. No one does, wanted it to be a surprise. Haven't seen her since…"

"Ah yes, I remember." She smiled. "Well come on, I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you." She said standing up, walking around the desk and giving him a hug. Thinking it was a little odd that Traci was hugging him he gladly accepted it.

"Hey you guys, guess who's back." Traci smiled as they walked over to the middle of the room. Everyone turned around in shock seeing Sam standing right before them. They all then rushed over to welcome him back. After a few min of getting updated with everyone, Jerry pulled him over to the side.

"Good to have you back Sam."

"Feels good to be back." He smiled.

"Have you talked to Best yet?"

"No, that's why I came here first."

"Come on, he's in his office right now."

"The sooner I talk to him the sooner I can go home."

Jerry patted his back as they walked over to Best's office he shot Traci a glance.

* * *

><p>"Hey Olli I found this guy wandering the building, what do you want me to do with him?" Jerry asked pushing Sam through the door.<p>

"Who," he said turning around seeing who it was, "Welcome back brother!" he smiled engulfing him into a hug.

"Sammy boy." Noelle smiled hugging him as well.

"As much as I love reunions, Swarek needs to do his debriefing." Best interrupted.

"See you at the Penny?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright we'll see you there." Jerry said as he and Noelle walked out.

"Hey Olli you think you can give me a ride home?" Sam asked before Oliver made it out the door.

"Uh…home?"

"Yeah. You know the place with my bed, my truck, and my bed?"

"Yeah, sure brother. I'll be out here when you're done."

"Thanks." Sam watched Oliver leave and walk into a huddle with the other rooks. "So…how you been boss?" he asked with a dimpled smile.

Unfortunately the debriefing had taken longer than expected, and sadly they weren't done. Best had told him they'd finish it after the weekend, seeing that Sam had just gotten back and needed time to adjust and relax.

"Swarek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on going UC again?"

Sam sat back down. He thought about it, thought about it long and hard. "No. As much as I love living in rat hole apartments, this one was just too long. I'm actually drained."

"That's good to hear. We've missed having you here."

"Thanks boss. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to head home and get used to my bed again."

"See you Monday."

* * *

><p>"Oliver you ready?" Sam asked walking up from behind.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, ready when you are."

"I want to shower and not look like a bum when I see McNally."

"So you and Andy huh." He winked as they walked to Oliver's car.

"Oh come on brother, you knew."

"We all knew." He laughed. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

"Cause we can stop and get something."

"I'm good, ate before I got on the bus."

"Okay brother."

"Are you stalling? Did something happen to my house?"

"No, everything is fine." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oliver…"

"Listen, I'm just giving you a heads up. A couple things happened while you were gone."

"Like what?"

"Not my place to say."

"Is it Andy? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's great actually." He smiled.

"What is she back with Luke? Are they married?"

"No nothing like that. She would never do that. She just uh…went through some things, good things."

"That doesn't explain one thing."

"Sorry. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay…" Sam said unsurely.

* * *

><p>As they reached Sam's place, he noticed that they was an unfamiliar car parked behind his truck.<p>

"Whose car is that?" he asked, but Oliver ignored his question.

Grabbing his bag, Sam walked up the stairs behind Olli. Oliver knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a grumbled voice.

Entering, Sam noticed nothing had really changed, minus being a tad bit cleaner than when he left. Placing his bag down, he could hear music softly playing in the kitchen. He took a look around and noticed that there were children's toys scattered around.

"Who was watching my house? Were they babysitting?" he said looking at the baby blocks.

"Andy?" Oliver yelled.

"Andy?" Sam whispered.

"Kitchen!"

"Come on." He said to Sam.

Walking down the hallway they found Andy standing at the sink with her back facing them.

"Andy I have a surprise for you." Oliver said.

"It's too early for surprises." she said not turning around.

"Just turn around."

Andy turned around first looking at Oliver then to the man standing next to him. Not believing her eyes, Andy dropped what she was washing.

"Andy…" Sam said.

"Sam?" she whispered. "Are you…"

"Yeah…I'm back." He smiled.

Andy was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to be standing in her house. His house? Their house? Whoever's house.

Sam walked over to her and picked up what she dropped. Looking at it, he looked at her dumbfounded. Why was Andy washing baby bottles?

"Those are uh…" she started, just as Oliver accidentally kicked a pot that was on the floor, causing a faint cry to be heard. Andy then dried off her hands and walked over to the playpen. Picking up the little girl, Andy gently rocked her to stop crying. "Shh it's okay, it's just Uncle Oliver making that noise."

Andy turned around to face Sam. Sam looked to see Andy holding the little girl, who looked exactly like her.

"Sam this is Madison, your daughter."

His what? "My daughter, I have a daughter? What? How?" he stuttered.

"Well the birds and the bees…"

"Andy…" Oliver interrupted.

"The night at the Alpine bar. A few weeks after that I was feeling sick, nine months later…" she said looking at Madison. Sam was silent he didn't know what to say. Andy then started to worry.

Did Sam want them there? Did he want this life? He just got back from being away for 13 months this wasn't the homecoming he would have expected. Fearing the worse Andy's tears started to form. Not being able to hold her emotions in, she handed Madison over to Oliver as she went upstairs, Madison started to cry.

"Andy…" Sam started.

"Give her a few minutes. It's been a long time brother. She's been through a lot like I said." He said holding Madison with one arm trying to calm her down.

Sam looked at the little girl. She was beautiful, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and his dimples, definitely his dimples.

"I should talk to her."

"You will. But let me talk to her first, calm her down a bit."

Sam tried thinking but was drowned out by the crying baby.

"Here Sam take her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes it is. She's your daughter, wash your hands first."

"Ok?" he asked, not sure why, but did so anyway.

"Okay Madison, Uncle Oliver needs to talk to your mommy." He said handing her over to Sam.

Sam cradled her in his arms like a natural, Oliver was shocked. "I'll uh…be right back."

Oliver left Sam standing there with his child, staring into her eyes. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed that Madison had stopped crying.

Sam stood there, not really sure what to do next. She had stopped crying and was staring right back up at him. This tiny person was him and Andy. They had made her together. This thought had made him happy, he smiled at the baby. "You're so beautiful like you're mommy." He said, not knowing if she understood him. Just then Madison smiled back, showing her father, her indeed Swarek dimples.

He then moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, laying her on his lap. Sam sat there admiring everything about her. Her full head of hair, her button nose, her ten fingers, ten toes, and her chubby baby belly.

"I know we just met, but I love you already. I loved you even before you popped out of your mommy." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Andy?" Oliver asked as he gently knocked on the bedroom door.<p>

"Yeah, come in."

Oliver opened the door finding Andy sitting on the edge of the bed with a tear stricken face. "Hey." He tried smiling. "Everything is fine Andy."

"Is it?" she said wiping away a tear. "Sam has been gone for months and he just found out I've been living in his house with his kid. I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting that."

"I know it's all at one time, but he was going to find out anyway."

"But it should have been gracefully, one at a time."

"You and Sam are nothing but graceful." He joked.

"True." She laughed.

"You two have been through a lot and we all know you two can get through this."

"And what if he doesn't want this?"

"He'd be a very stupid man." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey brother, I got to get going, Zoe isn't going to be please if I'm late for dinner."<p>

"Uh…ok…" he replied looking at Madison again.

"You'll be fine brother, you got this." He smiled, patting Sam's back before heading out the door.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me again." Sam said to Madison who was now sitting up. "Sorry we had to meet like this, rushed and everything. If I had known you were in your mommy's tummy I would have come home sooner." Madison looked at her father and gurgled. "Now I regret leaving in the first place."

"If you hadn't had left, I wouldn't have had Madison." Andy said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to them on the couch.

"Andy we should talk."

"We will, but later. I was about to start dinner, I hope you're hungry."

"I will be." He smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good, you can play with Madison. I'm really glad you're here Sam."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>While Andy had made dinner Sam moved back into the kitchen with Madison and played with her in there, not wanting to be away from Andy any longer.<p>

Dinner had been quiet. Sam ate and watched Andy feed Madison then put her to bed. Sam then decided to help out and washed the dishes. Andy came back down right when he was finishing.

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem. Figured you would want a home cooked meal being away and all."

Then there was silence.

"Do you want to talk outside? It's nice out."

"Yeah sure. What about Madison?"

"I have the baby monitor." She showed him as they walked out to the front and sat on the steps.

More silence.

"So we have a baby."

"That we do." She smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to Sam, I did. But I couldn't have you jeopardize everything you've done. I've done that once already."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"How could you ask that? Of course I was. That night meant everything to me. You have no idea how many times I wanted to go back to see you."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I missed you. A lot. I honestly didn't think it would take that long to finish."

"I missed you too. When I found out I was pregnant there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to keep it. I had a piece of you and I was going to keep it forever…until she gets married and leaves me." She joked, Sam laughed.

"But with everyone's help, it made things easier. Everyone loves Madison, they fight over who gets to hold her."

"I'm glad everyone was there for you when I couldn't be."

"You're here now. That's what matters."

"May I ask why you chose to live here?"

"I was living in the new apartment I bought for a few months, but it didn't feel like home. I started sleeping here and ended up staying. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Andy. Whatever's mine is yours. So did you sell your apartment?"

"No, I'm renting it out, might as well make some money out of it. If this makes you uncomfortable we can go back to my place."

"No, no, stay. I want you to stay." He said taking hold of her hand. "Andy I know we still have a lot of things to talk about and work on, but I really want to be with you, be with Madison."

"No going back?" she smiled.

"No going back." He leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Through out the next couple weeks, Andy and Sam had many late night conversations talking about everything. They were a family.<p>

"Andy where's the mail and anything else that was sent while I was gone?"

"Before I moved in I think Boyd put a bunch of your stuff in boxes in the closet in the hallway. All the mail that came in when I moved in, I already sorted through."

"Ok I'm going to go look through everything, I still can't find my phone."

"I'm going to give Madison a bath then put her to bed."

"Okay. I'll be up to say good night." He smiled.

By the time Sam had made it upstairs, after saying goodnight to his little girl, Andy was already in bed.

"Little one knocked out?" Andy asked.

"Like a light bulb." He said walking over to her side of the bed.

"Can I help you?" she laughed as Sam just stood there.

"Trick or treat." He said holding out a pillow case.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked confused.

Sam smiled. "Don't hold out on me. I want the good candy."

And it clicked. Sam had found his phone and finally listened to that message she left months ago.

"I know you have the good stuff, so hand it over."

"You are the good stuff." She practically whispered.

"And we have a cute little pumpkin as proof." He smiled capturing her lips for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Feedback is much appreciated!<p> 


End file.
